Legendary reunion:
by Myu Kohana
Summary: A history of friendly reunion between Mewtwo and Sacha. Of adventure, friendship and entertainment for fans of Sacha and especially Mewtwo. This story is also available in French!
1. Chapter 1

Legendary reunion:

Chapter 1: Mewtwo looking for an old friend.

The full moon shone with a soft white light on the buildings of a modern city. That emanated from the windows of buildings mingled with the sobriety of the night. A high tower stood in the middle of the megalopolis, structured as Tokyo Tower, smaller. An antenna is extended to the top of the building.

From there, a familiar figure manifested itself at every full moon. Its shape seems to be that rather than a human Pokémon. Its size was impressive, about two set up when his build, long, thin arms hung on the ends of her abdomen. Its legs were quite large and impressive as its bust was of medium build, with a size and a fine chest. A kind of long tail swung up and down behind its body. Its head looked like at first glance that a cat: two pointed ears stood on his head. Its nose, however, hid a thin discreet mouth. But its purple eyes to amethyst reflections in the bright light of the moon revealed his identity: Mewtwo.

This Pokémon created from the DNA of the original, Mew, took refuge in a hectic place to observe people and their daily lives. Mewtwo had to find a place like this time it is the middle of life that it corresponds. Unfortunately, a lot of questions trotted in his mind: How the world would have ended if it really would not have met Ash? What would he have done without his help and that of his friends face Giovanni?

Mewtwo still did not know the answers to these questions. Now that he knew who he was, but not what he wanted. He still felt sidelined in the world, although he escaped a lot of misfortunes. He remembered his friends, especially Ash, who was missing. The Pokémon sighed deeply, thinking about his dark past.

He lifted his head to watch the moon. He smiled slightly at the sheer beauty of the moon. He dropped down the head, plunging his mind in thought.

Suddenly he jerked his head at himself:

"I ... I should try to join Ash telepathically. I miss him, I would like to review it illuminates a little more on my way."

No sooner said than done. Mewtwo focused brain waves to find his friend. He smiled to himself when he found it quickly. The Pokémon shyly took the floor:

"Ash? Do you hear me?"

The young man, on his side, walked quietly to his home along with Pikachu, before being stopped by a familiar voice. Hesitant to answer, Ash said:

"Yes ... who ... who is it? Where are you?"

"I'm not near you, Ash. I am Mewtwo. Do you remember me?"

"What? And how I remember! How are you?!"

"This is the reason why I want to see you; I need to talk to someone. I trust. But I do not know many people like this except you. I'd love to see you and talk to you directly. "

The young man was disturbed. He remembered Mewtwo, he loved him as a friend. Without hesitation, he replied:

"Mewtwo, I promised you that I would always be there for you. I'm waiting in my childhood's twon in front of Professor Chen's laboratory as soon as you arrive."

"I ... I'll try to get by. I'll contact you when I'm nearby. How can I thank you?"

"You're my friend. No need to thank. I am there when you need it! I'm going home, my mom will argue. Know that I am anxious about the idea of you again, Mewtwo!"

"Me too, Ash. I understand! Good luck and see you soon ... Thank you."

The connection was interrupted after a few seconds. Mewtwo remained some confusing moments:

"My ... Mewtwo ..."

He shook his head in confusion, then went flying on the way of Kanto region where his friend Ash's waiting with open arms. Mewtwo turned one last time to see the full moon reflected in the sea surrounding the city, and on its way into the air caressed by the soft light of the moon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Homecoming long

Mewtwo flew always prolongation towards the city in which lived Ash. This long journey was exhausting. As the day was beginning to barely get up, he gave a pause. The Pokémon landed on a building's roof in the heart of the Kanto region. He wanted to be in good health to meet his friend. The latter decided to doze off to remove fatigue. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Ash had risen. It was eight o'clock in the morning. The boy was sitting at the kitchen table taking his breakfast with his friend Pikachu. They ate by smiling kindly. Twenty minutes later, Ash and his friend had finished getting ready, and went to find their friend on their meeting point.

A little farther away, Mewtwo awoke in turn. He opened his eyes and groaned, blinded by the light of the morning sun. The Pokémon rose slowly, still a bit sleepy. He took a post based on standing at the top of the building where he was in for support. Mewtwo realized he was a bit late for his appointment.

"Oh ... I lost too much time! ... I'll have to... I'm coming, Ash!"

After talking to himself, he continued on his way towards the laboratory of Professor Oak.

For his part, Ash was always with Pikachu, who played with other Pokémon in front of the Laboratory . The boy laughed with them, amused by the nonsense that small Pokémon were playing. Ash lifted his head a little to enjoy the sun, waiting the return of his old friend.

Suddenly, the boy saw something closer in the sky.

"Oh... It' probably a plane ..." he said.

Unfortunately for him, he was wrong. The flying thing gradually taken shape, which soothsayer familiar to the young trainer. Ash's eyes widened in surprise and joy when he could make out the shape of his friend Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo! I am so glad to see you!"

The Pokemon turned his head toward the sound of his name. He smiled and rushed to the ground.

When Mewtwo arrived near Ash, he felt his tilted to the rear. Indeed, during Mewtwo's landing, the young boy has pounced on Mewtwo for take him in his arms.

When Mewtwo realized that he had been greeted by a hug to lose balance and fall to the ground, he looked at the group of people slumped on his abdomen.

"What a home, I am so glad to see you all! ... But could you let me up? You just crushed my ribs!"

"Excuse us, Mewtwo! ... But we can not stop us!"

The group Ash stood up, followed by Mewtwo. The Pokemon was entitled to a second hug. He felt safe with him. He wanted to entrust everything it weighs on his heart. Ash is a kind of confidant, but also friend for Mewtwo.

Ash released his grip, smiled at Mewtwo, who returned as soon the smile. The young man took the hand of Mewtwo friend, then said:

"We're going back home. Do not worries, my mom know! You only have to follow me! Okay?"

"Well ... I'm a little embarrassed, but I trust you, I'm with you!"

The two friends smiled again and then left in the direction of Ash's home. Mewtwo was happy but... How can he explain to Ash's situation? Does he hide a secret to Ash?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Difficult presentations

Ash stood the imposing hand Mewtwo tirelessly guiding towards his house. The boy smiled happily walking with his other friends Pokémon. Suddenly, he stopped abruptly. Mewtwo continued his march and was drawn back by the hand of his friend. He turned to see Ash who looked up to fix a few seconds. The Pokémon was uncomfortable. He decided to speak, worried:

"What is it Ash? Something is wrong?"

The answer of the young teenager came on:

"Huh? Oh No, it's nothing! I just hesitated to ask you ... Tell me, what do you usually eat?"

"Only for that! Don't do this to me anymore please! I stressed! Eating ... You know, I do not eat much ... I always eat fruits that I found around me in forest or on trees. I've never been able to take care of my own food, so, I don't know what to answer to you..."

"Aw... Don't worry. As I always say: After exercise, the comfort. I'll introduce you to my mom. She makes her famous royal pizza! I swear you will not take that part! "

"Pi .." pi "what, I ... I do not want to disturb your mother ... I'm also afraid of her reaction when she will see me!"

The boy shook his head and replied:

"A pizza! Everyone loves it, even Pikachu! And don't be afraid about it! It'll be okay! "

Pikachu nodded his eyes at the thought of eating this delicious thing!

"Oh ... Well ... I'm with you!"

Ash's hand picked Mewtwo then took their way for the last time.

Fifteen minutes later, the little band arrived in front of the young trainer's home . Mewtwo felt his heart beating at high speed.

Suddenly, the voice of Ash's mom sounded:

"My little bunny? Is that you ?"

"My" little bunny? This is cute! " Teased Mewtwo.

Ash blushed and glanced at Mewtwo:

"This is not funny!" He growled. "Yes ... Mom, it's me ..." Ash stated, ashamed.

The door opened suddenly, Ash's mom appeared smiling happily . She went out of his "trance" and jovial feeling turns into a feeling of anxiety. There was a long silence, then was broken by the hesitant voice of Ash.

"Mom, I present to you ... my friend ... Mewtwo ... It can stay?"

"... AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! What ... what is this Pokemon? Alalalala! He ... does he bite? I'm allergic toBig Mutant Cats!"

"Big Mutant Cats ? ... Anyone told me that before ..."

"In addition to that he speaks in my head! Psychic Cat!"

"Mom! Stop! Please, let me explain!"

The young woman came out of her delirium and then listened wisely story from the beginning to the end of their friendship.

A few minutes later, Ash's mom felt bad in front of Mewtwo. She turned her head toward him. Mewtwo grinned surprise. A smile appeared on the face of the mat young mother followed by an outstretched hand to the Pokémon. Mewtwo grimaced again. The young woman looked at him and said:

"Mewtwo, I'm really sorry for the home and rudeness that I got to you, you're welcome here! Ash, will heat up the oven, the time I did visit the house to our new resident!"

"Immediately Mom! Mewtwo, don't worry it's alright now, she often get into this kind of reaction!"

"No problem Ash. Thank you miss. I would not bother!"

"Forget this...Come on !I'll show you our home."

She stopped, staring at the face Mewtwo. He felt very embarrassed, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, the young woman spoke again:

"You have beautiful eyes. Let me guess, you're psycho guy?"

"Oh ... Really? Thank you ... Yes."

"I'm addicted to Pokemon of your type, I hope to know you more! Let's go!"

Mewtwo tipped in front, dragging her by the arm to enter the hall.

Finally, more frightened than hurt. After a few minutes of visits and cooking, the three friends took place around the kitchen table, ready to eat.

How will place this first meal? Mewtwo he will have the opportunity to speak to deprive his friend Ash in the evening? What will happen?


End file.
